


Fool

by 5ataen



Series: Planetary Deities AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternative Universe - Space Pirates, M/M, alternative universe - futuristic, deity!seonghwa, purposefully vague, seongjoong is more implied than actually established, space officer!seonghwa, space pirates!ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: Seonghwa wasn’t stupid. He was far too old and experienced to be considered stupid.However, that does not mean he wasn't a fool.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Planetary Deities AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue work for a bigger atz au that i am currently working on, and hopefully i'll be posting the first chapter soon.
> 
> This work is meant to be a little bit confusing, things should start to clear up a little once i start posting the chaptered fic on here. If you are keen, do keep a lookout!
> 
> Also, a female OC plays quite a big role in both this work and also the main story (tbh this has become somewhat of my trademark sue me), so if that isn't really your cup of tea, i advice you don't read this work. The OC will not have any romantic relationships.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this slightly confusing a vague piece of work!

Seonghwa wasn’t stupid. He was far too old and experienced to be considered stupid.

He was the sentient embodiment of Mars, he was a planetary deity who has lived for centuries on end, reaching almost a millennium. He has also been masquerading as an Intergalactic Space Ranger, which is really just a fancy name for space police, for the past decade or so.

He knew that, even if for some reason he would not be able to physically fight off any trouble he may encounter, he would be able to evade their clutches, at least. He also knew to keep his Map on him lest he required an S.O.S from the other deities.

He wasn’t even supposed to leave his ship for more than an hour. He just made a quick stop in Aethar to purchase parts for his gun, its parts were getting rusty from disuse and Seonghwa really wasn’t keen on returning to the planet he embodied just for the simple task of getting his gun worked on or replaced.

But then he saw a man, he saw _him_. And Seonghwa, as if he was being pulled by a magnetic force, followed him as stealthily as he could. Seonghwa followed him for a good 20 minutes at least, before _he_ returned to his ship. And then suddenly, Seonghwa found himself on a space pirate’s ship, and apparently he wasn’t as stealthy as he usually was, because before he knew it, the man he was following called out, _“have you had your fun following me, officer?”, _and suddenly Seonghwa was ambushed and his hands and feet bound, and then he was thrown into a jail cell in the pirate ship’s brig.

Seonghwa could’ve fought back, he would’ve won. Seonghwa could have easily bent the metal bars that held him caged, heck he could’ve decimated the whole ship in a blink of an eye. Seonghwa was a _deity_, Seonghwa was _Mars_. But _he_ was right in front of his eyes and Seonghwa was not going to let this chance slip. Not when he has mourned and grieved and searched for him for so long.

Seonghwa was not stupid, but was he ever the hopeful fool.

“So, are you going to tell me why you followed me yet, officer?” _He_ asked yet again. He had been coming in everyday for the past 3 days that Seonghwa was held captive, just to ask the same question. Seonghwa just wanted to stare, oh how much he want to just stare at the face he missed so much, but he amassed all of his willpower to put a scowl on his face, just as he had the past three days.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you, pirate. Not when you haven’t even given me a name to work with.” Seonghwa practically spat. _Pirate_. It felt weird to call _him_ with such a title. The man returned his scowl.

“You rangers don’t deserve to know my name.” He spat, before he sighed. “Listen, I know it’s your job and all to apprehend outlaws, but you must either be new at the job if you blindly and carelessly trailed a pirate captain _onto_ his ship, or you’re on special orders to follow _this_ specific pirate.” He spoke. “So, let me strike you a deal; I’ll let you go unscathed, if you tell me who sent you and why they sent you.” He offered. Seonghwa kept the scowl on his face.

“Not talking, huh? Alright, guess I’ll let you rot here a little longer, then.” _He_ shrugged, and then turned away, walking up and out of the brig. Seonghwa sighed wearily.

Was it really worth it to stay as a captive? Was _he_ really _him_?

Deep down, he knew the answer. But he was a fool, and he will grasp and clutch at every last bit of hope that _he_ was back.

Seonghwa sat still, keeping an ‘eye’ out for movement in the ship. ‘Now’ was the usual time the pirate crew slept, enough hours had passed since they woke. Travelling across galaxies, there really was no concept of ‘night’ and ‘day’, or time, for that matter. You slept when you felt tired, that’s when you say that you were going to “call it a day”. It made tracking time as a prisoner very difficult, but it was nothing for a deity.

Seonghwa, as the embodiment of Mars, had the power to control wind and metal. He was old, and very attuned with his powers that he could basically use metals ad winds as his eyes. The vibrations of anything touching metal he was connected to gave him a very clear mental image. So, right now, he could tell that five out of the seven-man crew were in their beds, either sleeping or simply winding down before sleep claimed them. The two that were up, composed of the Saturnian, and _him_. They were in the bridge, looking at a map.

Seonghwa stood up, and easily walked past the cell’s bars, the metal having easily bent out of the way for him. He then walked towards the metal wall of the brig, and essentially assimilated into it, walking through the ship in the small space between the inner and outer walls of the ship. Seonghwa made his way to the bridge, and he made a small, discreet hole in the wall, just big enough for him to watch the two pirates and hear them as well.

“Has the officer talked?” The Saturnian asked, and _he_ shook his head.

“No he hasn’t, Yunho.” He replied the Saturnian. The Saturnian’s, Yunho’s, lips pressed into a thin line.

“No offence, Hongjoong, but how are you so sure that he’s after you specifically? He could really just be a new recruit, and you know we don’t have any use for new recruits. We should just let him go.” Yunho said. _So he went by Hongjoong now_.

“No, his badge doesn’t suggest that he’s new. He has to be at least a little weathered, I would know; I’m from Mars. I’ve seen ranger badges my whole life.” Hongjoong shook his head. “He has _got_ to be after us specifically, and if we’re important enough to be hunted down, then those big guys from the Rangers must have sent someone at the least bit useful.” He said. “And I would bet that he is after this,” Hongjoong quickly added, before he took out something from a pocket lined on the inside of his shirt. It was a small, spheroidal object.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened, the blue and green spheroid all too familiar.

Hongjoong set the spheroid on top of the navigation screen, and the top half of it easily opened up, and it shot out a hologram of a half-dome-shaped map, numerous twinkling lights appearing across the globe.

Seonghwa almost gasped at how easily Hongjoong had operated it. He had to be _him_.

“It’s an incredible device, Hongjoong, tech that even I have never seen before, but it wasn’t really the most protected. I don’t think the Rangers would send anyone out for it, heck the Rangers might not even know it exists.” Yunho provided his argument.

“I have a hunch, Yunho. There must be a reason why this type of tech doesn’t exist yet, you Saturnians would have probably already created something like this even if it was unknown. Even _you_ can’t crack how this works, and we’ve had it for a few weeks now.” Hongjoong fought back gently. “But if it was _hidden_ tech, then that would explain why even Saturn hasn’t come up with such tech.” Hongjoong added. “It _might_ be a prototype that they carelessly discarded of.” Hongjoong ended.

“It _could_ be, but it could not be. I still say it isn’t though.” Yunho replied, before he let out a small yawn. “I’m gonna head off to bed, Hongjoong. And you should, too. You’re already so sleep deprived.” Yunho playfully chided, making Hongjoong chuckle.

“You know me, I have a horrible sleep schedule, there’s no fixing it.” Hongjoong chuckled, eyes crinkling. “I’ll probably just try to crack this thing before I turn in, though I doubt I’ll get very far.” Hongjoong reassured. Yunho chuckled.

“Alrighty then. Good night, Hongjoong. I’ll see you again when we wake.” Yunho bid as he turned to leave.

“Good night, Yunho. Sleep well.” Hongjoong bid back, and soon silence filled the bridge after the heavy metal door closed. Hongjoong turned all his attention to the little spheroid and its hologram.

The small hole in the wall mended itself seamlessly, and Seonghwa walked back to the brig, exiting the walls and going back into his cell, the bars mending themselves as seamlessly as the hole in the wall did.

Seonghwa couldn’t sleep, not like he really needed it in the first place, head filed with too many thoughts.

Seonghwa couldn’t leave. Not now, not when he found out that he could operate the Map so easily.

_He had to be him._

Seonghwa could feel that something big was about to happen. Call it deity’s premonition, but he just knew.

It has to have been at least two months since Seonghwa was captured. He didn’t bother to keep count after the second week.

He was sure the pirate crew, Ateez, the deity heard Hongjoong call his crewmates during one of the many nights he observed Hongjoong, would have thrown him out by now if he hadn’t sneakily dropped hints that he really was sent by the Rangers’ higher ups to go after the crew. All of them were fake, of course.

What was real, however, was the hints that Seonghwa allowed himself to ‘accidentally’ drop that he knew how the spheroid map worked, at least the very basics of it, and then he was back to faking it when he implied that the Intergalactic Council wanted it back.

Seonghwa had felt it maybe a week ago. Now and again, the hairs at the back of his neck stood, before they settled again. Seonghwa wasn’t sure what it was, but it didn’t feel bad.

He found out what it was exactly a week later.

Goosebumps appeared on Seonghwa’s arms, and just a minute later, a big explosion resounded from outside the wall in front of his cell, big enough that it actually blew a hole in the wall. Dust and smoke from the explosion filled the brig, debris flying, and Seonghwa couldn’t help but shield his face with his arm from it all. Seonghwa couldn’t help but cough as the dust tickled his throat.

Seonghwa retracted his arm after a while and opened his eyes, meeting eyes with a woman who had a wicked grin on.

Venus.

“Hwaseong, why’re you letting yourself be kept as a captive?” Venus half-teased, referring to Seonghwa by his Planet, grin never leaving her face.

Seonghwa kept quiet, he could see the Ateez crew running towards them through the vibrations on the metal.

Venus took no offence, though, as she simply pressed a palm against the lock of the cell and suddenly, the part glowed red, and melted right off. Venus swung the cell door open and grabbed Seonghwa by the shoulders. “Let’s get you out of here, little brother.” Venus said as she guided Seonghwa towards the hole she blew wide open, but they were stopped when the pirate crew finally reached the brig, weapons wielded.

“Stop right there!” He heard Hongjoong command. The two deities turned their heads to see him with his sword’s tip pointed at the two. Beside him, he felt Venus tense just the slightest bit at the sight of him.

“You blow a hole in my ship, and you expect me to let you off unscathed?” Hongjoong almost growled. “Who are you?” Hongjoong asked, turning his attention to Venus as he pointed his sword towards her. All she did was chuckle.

“You’re cute,” Venus teased. “Like you said, I blow a hole in your ship, and you think a sword is gonna scare me?” She asked. Seonghwa saw Yunho and the Uranian, Wooyoung, both point their guns at his sister. “Guns don’t scare me either, buddy.” Venus simply commented.

“I asked you a question.” Hongjoong said, voice dead serious. Venus laughed once more.

“You really had no idea who you kept as a prisoner, huh?” Venus laughed. “The name’s Seongkeum, you already know my brother, Seonghwa, reverse our names and you’ll find out who we truly are.” Venus, Seongkeum, revealed. _She thought he looked like him too, if not she wouldn’t have dropped such a big hint about our identities._ Seonghwa thought.

“I would love to stay and play 20 questions, but I’m currently in the middle of a rescue, so, if you excuse me,” Seongkeum didn’t finish, instead, she propelled the both of them out of the ship, a burst of flames igniting from the bottom of her feet, and onto another, smaller, ship right beside the pirate ship.

Seongkeum let go of Seonghwa’s shoulders once they were safely on Seongkeum’s ship, before she turned and grinned at the pirate crew. “Oh, and don’t worry about you’re ship, the flames won’t spread, but you still will have that gaping hole. But you have a Saturnian with you, you guys should be fine.” Seongkeum relayed.

“Brother, be a dear and send us flying, will you?” Seongkeum quickly requested, and Seonghwa simply manipulated the metal controls of Seongkeum’s ship, and soon they were speeding off.

“Hwa, you could have easily gotten yourself out, why didn’t you just break out?” Seongkeum asked once she and Seonghwa were inside the bridge of her ship. Seonghwa averted his eyes and kept quiet, only speaking a few beats later.

“You saw him, didn’t you? He looks exactly like Jiyong.”

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions, or alternatively you can hit me up on twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen)


End file.
